Love Gil, Sara and Sophie
by flowerchild77
Summary: Part four in the 'Goodbye, Hello, and Surprise' series. Baby Grissom is born!


OK, so here's another part to the 'Goodbye, Hello, and Surprise' series. Enjoy

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Have you guys heard anything from Grissom or Sara lately," Greg asked as he, Catherine and Nick all sat at the break room table. It was the end of shift and they were all taking a much needed coffee break.

"Nothing yet, but Sara's due date was last week, I imagine we'll hear something soon," Jim said as Nick popped his lap top open.

"I wonder what it will be," Greg wondered.

"My guess is a girl," Jim said.

"Boy. The way Sara carrying it, I think it's a boy," Catherine added.

"_You have mail."_

"Someone likes you, Nick," Greg joked as Nick read the subject title from the email, 'it's time' was all it said.

"_Hey Nick! Sara and I wanted to let you know that baby Grissom has arrived."_

"No way!"

"What," Jim asked.

"Sara had the baby."

"What, when?"

"What was it?"

"Are there pictures?"

"What's the name?"

"_At four thirty four in the morning on December 1, we welcomed a screaming baby that weighed nine pounds, four ounces," _Nick read aloud.

"Poor Sara," Catherine winced.

"_Sara wanted to record the birth, so, me being the gentleman I am, went along with my very hormonal wife. Let's just say that as beautiful as birth is, it's kinda gross."_

"And that's why I waited in the waiting room when Ellie was born."

"Yeah, my mom was with me, and even she looked pale," Catherine added.

"_Attached is a video that will give you some of the first glimpses of the newest addition to our family."_

"You don't think they e-mailed us the birth do you? Because I don't think I'm prepared to see that part of Sara," Jim said.

"Well, let's see," Nick said, clicking on the video link. The first image was of a very sweaty Sara.

"_Ok seriously, this really hurts," Sara said as she walked to the car. Gil had his hands full with Sara's overnight bag and camera that he couldn't help Sara walk other than to give her his hand._

"_Honey, let up on my hand a bit it.."_

"_If you say 'hurts', you are going to be in so much trouble!"_

"_Squeeze all you want."_

"Smart man," Catherine muttered.

The next shot was of Sara in the hospital bed, panting through another contraction.

"_It's over," Sara said, collapsing backwards._

"_Sara, you can take the drugs, no one is going to think any less of you."_

"_I don't want the drugs. Women have been having babies since the beginning of time without them. It's the way it's supposed to be. Plus, once you've had a car on your back, fractured your arm in two places and walked through the dessert for hours on end you kind of learn how to deal with physical pain, fast," she said just as another contraction ripped across her body._

"_I think my water just broke!"_

"Sara delivered a nine pound baby with no drugs? Lindsay was six pounds and I was so grateful for all the drugs they gave me."

"Shhhh," Greg asked, hushing Catherine as the video came back.

"_Sara, you're almost there, then we can start pushing," the doctor said with a smile._

"_Can __**we**__ just start now? I'm really not liking this labour thing," Sara said, wincing when a very painful contraction hit, causing her to cry out in pain._

"_Gil, I swear you're getting a vasectomy after this. I don't want to do this anymore," Sara said through clenched teeth._

"_Honey…"_

"_And get rid of the camera!"_

"_You wanted…" _Was all that was said before there was a knock and the screen went black.

"See, that's why you never piss off Sara," Nick said with a smile as he clicked on the second part of the video.

"That's why you never piss off a pregnant Sara, she's bound to hit," Jim added as they all watched the video come back.

The first images they saw were of a smiling Sara holding a tiny baby.

"Oh wow," Greg said, moving closer to the screen.

"_She's beautiful, Gil," Sara said softly, never looking up to Gil, just looking into her daughter's eyes._

"_She looks just like her mother," Gil said, finally getting Sara's attention and a soft smile._

"_So, a name…"_

"_I liked the first one."_

"_After my mom," Gil asked with a smile as the doctor came back in the room._

"_Mr. Grissom, get in there with your wife, let me take that from you for a minute," the doctor said, taking the camera from Gil and he took his tiny daughter in his hands, in total awe of this tiny human being that he helped make._

"_Hello, Sophie Grace, I'm your dad," Gil whispered, a large smile taking over his face when she curled her tiny finger around his large one._

"_She's got a good grip."_

"_Just like her dad," Sara said softly as the screen went to black._

"Is that it," Catherine asked.

"Hold on, there are some pictures attached," Nick said, clicking on the next link to reveal a bunch of baby photos.

"They look like they're all from the hospital," Greg said as the gazed at the tiny pink bundle wrapped tightly and sleeping in her crib.

"She's only two days old, Greg, I doubt either of them has had much sleep with a new baby. Taking pictures is probably on the bottom of their list of things to do," Catherine said as Nick scrolled to the next picture of Grissom sleeping in the pull out bed beside Sara with baby Sophie lying on his chest, peacefully asleep with her hands pulled under her chin.

"Never thought I would see the day where the Great Gil Grissom had a baby sleeping on his chest," Catherine said with a smile as they came to the last photo.

"A change of scenery and a good woman by your side can change even the most stubborn of men," Brass said with a smile as the family shot came into view. In it was Grissom perched beside Sara on the hospital bed, the baby turned around so the team could get a good look at her.

"She's going to be a heart breaker when she's older," Nick said with a smile, scrolling down and seeing another message attached.

"There's more," Nick said as he real aloud.

"_Everyone is happy and healthy and Sophie is already demanding every second of our attention!_

_We all love you and miss you and we hope to see you guys in a few weeks. If everything is ok we're going to drive down and spend Christmas with our family!_

_Love _

_Gil, Sara, and Sophie_

* * *

Ahhhhh, sweetness, got to love it! As you've probably guessed there will be one more installment, and it will be Christmas. And who will the email be addressed to this time. Well seeing as Catherine, Greg and Nick have all gotten theres, it's probably time for Brass to get one.

the next one i hope to write this weekend, so hopefully it will be posted in the next week!

Hope you enjoyed

Katie


End file.
